Always By Your Side
by jaspersbaby12-14-84
Summary: Some say love is kind. Others say love is cruel. Personally, I have my own opinion, but what do you do when your first love comes back? Who do you choose? The one that took your heart? Or the one that gave it bac tenfold? OOC Bella...Rated M for Lemons to come. I suck at summaries don't judge
1. What's Happening

**Well guys I am going to be deleting my fire and sun because I have this one for you guys **

**I know you guys will like this one way better because I do and I hope to get some good reviews**

**I know I'm slacking guys but its summer and I plan to be up and at 'em all summer so wish me luck**

**Also I've had major writers block for "The Only Reason" so any ideas would be really helpful**

**(p.s this is why ive been gone lol ^.^)**

* * *

Chapter 1: What's Happening

I'm sitting in bed staring at the ceiling. The hole in my chest slowly creeping down to my heart. I couldn't wait to get to Jake's house so I could have some real hole would go away. My thoughts were interrupted by Charlie.

"I'm heading off to work Bells." he announced.

I nodded, not in the mood to talk and I was pretty sure my voice would crack if I tried. Once I heard the front door close I got up and put on some sweats and a tank top. Me being myself I ran downstairs and tripped on the last step, falling and hurting myself all at once. I scraped my cheek against a broken piece of floorboard and hit my ankle on the table by the stairs. Getting up, I limped into the kitchen and stood by the sink watching the beautiful scenery. The green contrasted with gray and bright sunlight. I could sit out there all day and just relax, but it was the red rabbit that caught my eye. It looked very familiar. After a while I stopped trying to figure out where I'd seen the car. I should be getting ready to go to Jake's anyways.

I walked up the stairs and to the bathroom. After I did my hair and brushed my teeth I looked up in the mirror and noticed my cheek was bleeding. Hurriedly I got dressed and went downstairs grabbing a paper towel to wipe my face.

Then there was a knock on the door, that made me jump in fright. I went to the door and opened it to see Jake on the other side.

"Hey! Jake you scared me." I scolded him.

He smiled crookedly.

"Sorry." he said."What happened to your face?"

He came inside and took the paper towel from me.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Dont lie Bella." he said wringing out a new paper towel.

He walked back over to me and gently started wiping my face. It stung a lot and I ended up holding his hand.

How?

Don't ask me.

"That's what you get for trying to wipe your face with a dry napkin. That irritates your skin."

I smiled and let him finish wiping my face. My knee started to protesting from the weight that I was putting on it.

"Ow!" I said almost falling, but Jake caught me and sat me in chair.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah i just fell earlier."

"You're so clumsy Bells."

"No? Really?" I said sarcastically.

He went to throw away the napkin then came to sit with me. He stared out the window peacefully and I didn't notice that I was gawking at him until he looked over at me.

"What are you staring at me for Bells?"

"Nothing!" I said blushing

I went to head to the refrigerator and I tripped. Jake got up and caught my head before it hit the ground, he helped me up and dusted me off.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I nodded knowing that if I talk I'd squeak and embarrass myself.

He was so close I could smell the mint in his breath.

Jake went over to cook some eggs and I took the time to go take care of some issues..

"Where you going?" Jake asked

"Upstairs." I replied.

"Hurry back to me." he smiled.

I couldn't help the blush and little smirk that marked my features. Jake was just so cute at times and he wasn't even trying.

When U got upstairs I went straight to my computer. I had eight messages from my mom. I decided to reply and made sure to eave out anything that would fuel her high about me liking Jake.

Ever since I started talking about Jake my mom had been dead set on the idea that I liked Jake, and even though it was true...

Why would I tell my mom?

My stomach started to get queasy and I felt like I was about to be sick.

I closed my eyes and hoped that feeling would go away. When I opened my eyes I saw Jake sitting on my bed in the reflection of my computer screen.

I turned around to face him and he smiled. I giggled looking away blushing.

He shook his head. "Silly," he said, " breakfast is ready."

"Okay let me pack and I'll be right down."

I went over to my closet and stared at it. My closet was filled with so many beautiful clothes that I once got from this hyper little vampire, but I never wore them in fear or ruining them or not matching.

So I threw on some khaki shorts and a tank top and put a bunch of La Push appropriate clothes, for lack of a better word. Then the next thing I knew i was in the bathroom brushing my teeth after eating.

I was about to step out the bathroom and head straight downstairs but I saw Jake sitting by the door. I sat down next to him and caught myself staring at him again and for the first time that morning I noticed that 1) he didn't have a shirt on and 2) his hair was really shaggy, but not to his ears yet. He looked at me but I didn't say anything, just smiled. I suddenly blushed and was about to say something when he did.

"What Bells?! You keep staring! I know you wanna say something. Spit it out!" he laughed.

"Okay..." I said hesitantly.

"And?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you...No! Youre gonna laugh at me."

"No tell me." he said turning to face me.

"Fine," I said giving in,"I was just gonna say that I like your hair like this."

I ran my hand through his hair and his hand caught mine in an attempt to stop it from moving. We sat there staring at each other and he started leaning in, I bit my lip but did the same.

That's when there was loud banging on the door. Jake jumped up and pushed away from me. I swear they know how to ruin a good moment. Jake ran downstairs and opened the door.

It was Paul, Embry, Leah, and Quil. I crawled over so I was sitting on the stairs. Paul looked up at me and smiled, right then and there I knew he was gonna say something rude.

"How's my little leech-lover?" Paul asked.

I looked towards the ground wishing I didn't come out the shadows by the bathroom.

I heard a loud slap and a "OOWW Leah!" and I smiled.

Then Quil finally got to the point.

"It's about Victoria." he said , then everyone looked at me.

I sighed, I hated when they never let me know what was going on with Icky Vicky.

Nodding, I went up into my room and landed face first on my bed.

...***...***...***...***...*** ...***...***...***...***...***... .***...***...***...***...***...

After a while i heard the front doo close and Jake then came up to my room.

I felt him sit down next to me o the bed though I didn't see him because I was still slowly trying to suffocate myself but all I got was lint in my mouth.

Jake patted my back and called my name, but I slapped his hand away.

I sat up and frowned

"Lemme guess you have to go?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll come pick you up at five for the bonfire though okay?"

I shrugged and nodded.

"Hey don't look so sad or I wont go."

"No just go Jake."

"Fine, fine but I'm dropping you of at Ems."

"Okay!" I grabbed my stuff and we headed down to the car.

We got in the car and it was quiet, but I didn't like to talk to much anyways, so I waited for Jake to say something. When he didn't I knew he didn't want to talk. I bit my lip and turned to the window, I thought I was actually gonna tell him.

However, like usual, I chickened out.

"Bella?" Jake called." Are you okay?"

Of course not!

"Yeah." I told him .

"Okay..." he trailed off just totally dismissing it.

Boy what did I get myself into.

I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY BESTFRIEND!


	2. Cole

**Here's the next chapter guys**

**Hope you like it**

**And before you guys get mad at me I'm sorry I keep popping up with random stories here and there**

**But you can't stop inspiration**

* * *

Chapter 2: Cole

The rest of the guys were there and when we got there Jake ran up to them, leaving me to get my bags. As soon as I opened the door Jake popped out of nowhere. I would've fell backwards if he hadn't caught me. Blushing, I stood up and thanked him.

He grabbed my bags and walked with me to the door.

"Thanks ." I said shyly.

"No problem." he said, coming to give me a hug.

"You've really helped a lot." I said giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek.

Jake looked stunned but smiled and turned back to the yelping boys behind him. I smiled and let myself in.

When I got inside Emily was standing there, a smirk playing on the edges of her lips.

"You know what you did was wrong." she scolded me.

I looked up at her and my eyes started to water.

"I didn't.. I-I.. I just did..." I stuttered.

"So you didn't mean it?"

"No, no I didn't, I-I did..." I took a deep breath. "Yes I did mean it."

"You need to tell him."

I blushed and looked away.

"I've tried plenty of times but all I do is chicken out.

By then we had migrated to the living room couch.

"You need to tell him." she said again.

"I know, but I don't know how." I said glumly.

"You'll figure it out trust me."

... ... ... ...

Me and Em had spent our time together cooking and playing games.

It was a log time before Jake finally came and got me. And then I noticed that something had changed those few hours we were apart.

He was acting weird.

Whenever I went to hold his hand -like he usually does- he'd pull away without a second glance. I left it alone not bothering to ask.

I didn't know it was gonna be so cold tonight so when we got to the bonfire I sat as close to Jake's as he'd let me.

Everyone else was in their mates arms. Well who was here anyways.

Embry - Leah

Sam - Emily

Seth - Alexis

Jared - Kim

Then the loners were left Quil, Paul, and Jacob.

Quil had stolen Jacob attention and Paul was flirting with some girl. So basically I should've just said that I was the only loner here.

That was until I saw this older guy who was sitting by Sam staring at me from across the fire, he looked about nineteen or twenty. He smiled a me and I looked away blushing, seeing as I got caught.

I looked around and noticed that we were literally the only ones who weren't talking to someone. It was normal for me.

I'm an oddball.

An involuntary tear rolled down my cheek , but I quickly wiped it away. A few minutes later there was a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see the same guy who was by Sam.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," I said shyly.

I moved up to sit on the chair next to him.

But something about him made me uncomfortable and nervous. He was tall, he had darker brown that looked black, and a little less muscles than Jake.

Who wouldn't be intimidated?

He was obviously a werewolf too on top of all of it.

"I'm Cole, Sam's brother," he said holding out his hand.

"Bella," I said, shaking it.

The fact that he was Sam's brother calmed me down a bit. I mean the brother of an Alpha that doesn't seem like they will do anything to embarrass his brother.

I shivered as a gust of wind passed by.

"Oh, here." he said offering me his sweater.

"No I shouldn't," I protested.

"No here you can catch a pneumonia out here,"he said handing me his white cashmere sweater.

It was warm.

I looked back up at Cole. He was wearing a black button-up shirt, a pair of jeans, and Nikes.

His hair was cut short, looking more like Sam's than Jake's. His russet skin was a little lighter than Jake's and he ad bright blue eyes that looked like they stared right through me. He had me come with him and sit by Sam and then he sat down next to me and stared intently, making me uncomfortable.

I looked back at him and blushed, he was staring at me the way Jake does, but there was more to it sort of like a need or hunger I wouldn't understand. I looked across the fire to see Jake staring with an angry glint in his eyes. My attention was brought back to Cole when he grabbed my hand. I hesitated as he tried to tug me away from the company, and eyes, of others. cross the fire Jake still had no reproach. In fact, he wasn't even paying attention, so the next thing I knew, I was being walked into the woods by a total stranger. Once we reached his destination, Cole turned around.

"Whoa... you scared m-..." he rushed to me and covered my mouth and had me pinned up against a tree.

"If I take my hand off of your mouth you better stay quiet...Am I understood?"

I nodded my head quickly.

"If you don't I'll give you something to scream about."

He let go of me and I stepped away from him. My breath caught in my throat. I was scared.

"What..." I was cut short by him kissing me.

I pushed him away and put my hand up to my lips

"I've wanted to do that ever since I first saw you in Jacob's thoughts."

"Please stop'" I whispered

"No."

His hands went up my shirt and cupped my breasts. I moved away from him whimpering. I tried to turn and run but he caught me and pinned me down under his weight on the ground, starting to take off my shirt. As I realized what his intentions were, I struggled harder. He started with the button of my jeans and I started to cry.

"Shut up!" he said angrily.

"Please don't do this," I begged.

"I thought I told you to shut up bitch!?" He went to slap me but someone grabbed his hand.

I looked up through teary eyes to see Jacob, he pulled Cole off of me and threw him away from me.

"You can rape your exes Cole and you can slap your mom but you will NOT do that to my Bella!" he growled.

"She wont be yours for long." Cole snarled in return.

I was still in shock. I had almost gotten raped. I would've been killed.

The two boys in front of me looked like they were ready to fight when someone picked mt=e uo and started to take me away.

"Jacob..." I whispered.

"He'll be fine Bella." someone told me.

His voice was recognizable and he was warm.

Seth.

I let myself relax against him

"I got you Bella. Just relax. No ones gonna hurt you." he lulled softly.

After a while I knew I would be okay with Seth.

I let my worries go for then and finally let myself sleep.

* * *

**Okay so that was intense but before I go writing the next chapter here's what you're gonna need to know**

**The ages of everyone that will show up a few times**

**Bella: 17 (****Jacob: 19) ****Seth: 18 (****Quil: 19)****Sam: 22 (****Billy: 35) ****Charlie: 40**

**And if you guys want who's mated I can put that up too**


	3. She's Gone

**Here's another chapter my lovelies**

**Hope you like it **

**Oh and every chapter will be in Bella's point of view unless I state otherwise **

* * *

Chapter 3: She's gone

I woke up with a scream causing Jake and Leah to run out of the room they were in.

"Bella, calm down. Tell us what happened. What's wrong" Jake asked.

"H-h-h-he..."I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"I know Bella, I know. I'm sorry," Jake soothed.

He pulled me into a gentle hug while I rested my head on his shoulder.

My silent tears catching in the fabric of his shirt.

Leah rubbed my back and said a quick sorry before getting up and leaving..

"Bella?"

I look up at Jake tears obstructing my vision. He reached up and wiped them away gently.

"Is he...?" I trailed off.

"Yes he is gone Bella." he reassured me.

"I didn't know.." I said.

"It's alright Bella, we didn't either." Jake said .

"I started to whimper.

Why do all the bad things happen to me?

Jake gathered me up in his arms and held me close to him.

"It's okay baby," he whispered in my ear."I'm right here. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

I stifled a sob and huddled closer to him.

"I got you," he said as I dosed off again.

I felt safe in his arms.

Where I belonged...

**JPOV**

I look over find Bella and she's not there.

SHIT!

She left with Cole.

"Sam!?" I yelled.

Him and Seth both looked up at me.

"They left." I said as soon as they got close enough to hear e ranting."Cole left with my Bella."

"My Bella!" i seethed.

I had a bad feeling he would do something like this. He thinks that just because Sam is "Alpha" that he can get away with everything.

"You know he's been known to..."

"I know!" I growled.

On that note I took off in the woods in the direction of Bella's scent.

As her scent got stronger I heard whimpering.

I couldn't tell who it was.'

But I swear to god if he even laid a hand on her.

I got close enough tos ee and I saw that he had her pinned down and was trying to take her clothes off. I took a deep breath trying, with little success, to calm down. I knew if I lost control that growl would come out and my inner Alpha would show.

But not now.

I wasn't trying to scare Bella.

She started to cry and my head snapped up.

"Shut up!" he all but whispered.

"Please don't do this!" my angel begged.

I took a step forward but someone restrained me.

"Let. Me. Go." I said through gritted teeth.

"No." Sam said.

"My head veered towards them again as I continuously tried to shake Sam off of me.

"I thought I told you to shut up bitch!?"

He raised his hand to slap her and my resolve crumpled.

I ripped myself from Sam's grasp and grabbed Cole's hand throwing him back about ten feet.

"You can rape your exes Cole and you can slap your mom but you will NOT do that to my Bella!" I growled.

"She wont be yours for long." Cole dared to remark back.

I heard footsteps towards Bella and I growled.

"It's just me. Don't hurt me." Seth said." I'm taking Bella home. She doesn't need to see this."

He picked her up and started to walk away. I could've sworn that I heard Bella whisper my name. My attention was brought back to Cole who was getting up off the ground

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I asked."Do you know who you're messing with?"

"Haha... You really think I care." He smiled. "You're funny."

"Yeah I may be funny but it isn't funny when you mess with an Alpha's mate."

"I thought Sam..."

"Oh shut up! You're only getting yourself in deeper shit."

"I don't wanna shut up. How about that." he sneered.

I took a few step forwards and I was face to face with the little bastard.

"Leave the rez...Now!" I growled.

"No..."

he pushed me back and his hand reared up ready to punch me but I grabbed his arm and twisted it back, hearing a sickening crunch.

Cole whimpered and pulled away from me and fell to the ground. I leaned down grabbing him roughly by the hair.

"Leave."

He nodded quickly and I turned to walk away.

I looked back to see a black werewolf limping away into the trees.

That would a while to heal.

I was happy even though I knew he would probably be back, I was happy.

I get to go home to Bella.

**BPOV**

I woke up again and I was still in Jake's arms. We had migrated from the living room into Jake's room and I guess he didn't want to move because he fell asleep with me. I sat up to find that my head had been resting on his chest and he didn't have a shirt on..  
Grudgingly, I sat up, with the growing blush on my cheeks burning making it obvious. I didn't notice that I had been leaning on Jake's chest until he groaned and started growling in his sleep.

"I'm sorry!" I said hopping off the bed and into the corner."Don't hurt me."

"Huh?" he mumbled.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and whimpered as he stood up.

"Bella?" he said groggily."Bella what's wrong?"

"Don't hurt me..." I said putting my head on my knees.

Jake came up to me and bent down to my level. He took my chin in between his thumb and index finger and mad me look at him.

"Bella I would never, ever hurt you...I can't." he promised.

I took a deep breath and I noticeably saw Jake shiver.

He looked deep into my eyes and smiled, he wasnt telling me something, I knew he wasnt.

My hand came up and rested on his cheek. Then he said those two words that made me forget my name.

"You're mine.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Mine..." he said.

He leaned forward slightly and moved his hand from my chin to my waist. My breathing hitched as he pulled me to sit in his lap. He touched his lips to mine softly. They moved gently against mine, his tongue prodded at my lips, I gladly gave in. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he steadied my waist.

He pulled away and kissed my nose.

"Bella?" he started, burying his head in my neck.

"Yes?" I answered breathing heavily.

"You're my mate," he said looking at me for my reaction.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." he said blushing.

Jacob Black!

Blushing!

I hugged him close and rested my head close to his neck.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. How could I say no to the love of my life. He meant everything to me.

He pulled me close and stood up, causing me to wrap my leg around his waist.

"Woah... a little close now aren't we?" Seth said as he walked into the room.

I smiled and blushed.

There was no other place I wanted to be besides right here.

In Jacobs arms


	4. My Mate

**I'm on a tight schedule and I really wanted to update this story so here it is**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**_

* * *

Chapter 4: My mate

**JPOV (Day 1)**

She said yes!

Bella said yes!

She wasn't disgusted or anything.

I was so afraid she wouldn't want anything to do with me.

"Woah...A little close now aren't we?" Seth said, knowing exactly why I was so happy, with him finding Alexis and all.

"Seth round everyone up. I have good news." I told him.

"Ok.." he said and walked out the room.

I looked down at Bella and her cheeks flushed brought red. Leaning down I kissed her forehead. She giggled and held me tight.

"I love you Bella." I said confidently.

"I love you too." she trailed off.

She sounded distant, I looked down at her and saw she had fallen asleep in my arms. Tucking her hair behind her ear, I went to go put her down in my bed.

As soon as I went to let her go her grip on mr tightened.

"No..." she whimpered.

"You wanna stay with me Bella?" I asked her.

"Mhmm." she mumbled.

I chuckled and picked her up again. She held onto me for dear life.

I tried to put her down on the couch but she started to whimper and hold on tighter.

"Bella..." I scolded."I gotta put you down.:

"No!" she screamed.

"Okay!..Okay!"

Sam came in and noticed the situation I was in. He smiled and I nodded.

"She knows." he laughed.

I glared at him and shook my head.

"She'll be like that for the first few days. Maybe longer after what she's been through. usually when they first find out that's when the first bond is formed which is the strongest one. So you just have to stay in physical contact unless you are changing, washing, or sleeping."

"Okay," was all I could utter out.

"I know it's a lot to take in." he said.

"Yeah." I said siting down moving Bella so she was sitting sideways on my lap.

She had fallen back asleep.

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

I saw Sam smile before he came and joined me on the couch.

"They should be here in a few. Leah and Embry followed her out west so they wont be able to make it."

"No problem." I said. "I can tell them later."

* * *

Later, when everyone got there, Bella was still asleep so I told everyone about us.

Everyone was happy for me.

Cause they all knew I was stressing.

Later that night around about 10 Bella had woken up crying. For what. I have no idea.

She wouldn't tell me.

She cuddled into my side and I held her trying to comfort her best as I could.

"I love you Jacob." she whispered.

"I love you too Angel." I said kissing her forehead.

Though I meant what I said, I wasn't sure she truly believed me. Something in my gut told me that.

Sighing, I stretched and Bella sat up pulling away from me.

"Jake..." she whimpered, tensing up.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"It hurts." she said.

I pulled her into my lap and she clutched to me and instantly relaxed.

Holy shit!

I forgot about what Sam said. She laid her head on my chest and I rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry."

"Dont leave me..." she whispered into my shirt.

"I'm here to stay alright?"

She nodded and smiled into my shirt.

As did I, because I loved her with all I had in me and I wouldn't let her go for all the women in the world.

* * *

**Short and sweet **

**Reviews**

**Please **


	5. Mature

**Next chappie yay**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but maybe I can steal it**_

_***Nah I'm not tryna get arrested***_

_***Yet***_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Mature_

**BPOV (Day 1)**

Jake fell asleep after kissing my cheek. I stayed laying on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Both of our hearts were beating at the same time.

In a way I thought it was romantic.

Thunder boomed and I flinched.

Only me.

Only my scaredy cat self would be afraid of thunderstorms.

"Jacob!" I whimpered.

He groaned and pulled me closer to him.

"It's okay Bella." he said before falling back to sleep.

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned away from him. There was a knock on the door and I was up in flash. As soon as I left Jake's arms I fell to the floor in agony.

"Bella!?" two male voices called in union.

A pair of arms consumed me and I was brought back to reality. I laid my head on Jake's chest and caught my breath.

"Are you okay Bella?"

I looked up to see Seth staring at me with a worried expression plastered on his face.

Nodding I pulled Jake off the floor and sat with him on the bed.

"Sam wants everyone. He's calling a meeting. Mates included." he said before turning to leave.

Jake started to put me on the bed, but I held tight.

"Bella let go." Jake said.

"No." I said squeezing my eyes shut.

"Why not?"

"It will hurt."

"No it won't I promise."

I let go of him waiting for the pain to consume me but it never came.

**JPOV**

Bella finally let go.

Once she realized there was no pain she looked up at me with her beautiful brown puppy eyes and blushed.

She sat there playing with her hands until I put a shirt and shorts on her lap. she looked up at me, obviously confused.

"Go and change Hun." I told her.

She nodded and stood up taking off her pants. I couldn't help but look, I'm a guy, cut me some slack.

When she took off her shirt, my gaze traveled up. She didn't have huge breasts but they weren't small either. Her breasts were a b-cup. I still don't understand why she was so self conscious. I had a feeling she thought I would hate her because she had small breasts, but in truth I don't care.

I love her for her. Not because she thinks I wont like her in _that _way.

I love her because she cares and is always there for me and all her other friends.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bella sitting in my lap. Her cute petite body looked so cute in my baggy clothes. I kissed her nose causing her to giggle.

"Are we gonna go silly?" she asked smiling.

"Oh yeah... I almost forgot." I chuckled.

I stood up grabbing her hand and heading to the meeting by the beach.

It was 11:07 in the middle of the night. I wonder what was so important?

We got there and everyone was already there. Sam called us up front.

Even though we were confused, we obliged.

"Honestly," Sam said,"I didn't really call you here for a meeting. I really called you here to tell you about the party me and Em are throwing."

"So why are we up here?" Bella asked, irritated.

She was clearly tired.

"Okay, yeah we mostly wanted to throw this party in celebration if the new Alpha."

"N-new Alpha?!" I stuttered.

"Yes you are the descendant of Ephraim Black, therefore you hold the title that none of us could ever live up to. Also if I'm Alpha the line will end there because me and Em can't have kids. So to Jacob...The new Alpha-Dog."

There were a bunch of wolf calls and yelps chorused all around the fire. Sam quieted everyone down so the Elders wouldn't get all nosy.

"So guys I'll get you guys out of your houses about around three. We're gonna head to my place first to make sure we have everything, then we'll head up to the beach house for the weekend. All mates are invited if you want the to come." Sam said.

Around the fire everyone was laughing and punching each other around.

Bella leaned back against my chest laying her head down on my shoulder. I could tell she was getting tired but damn...this girl sleeps like a cat.

"Alright guys," I started,"I'm gonna get Bella home, she needs her sleep."

Everyone said their goodbyes and I picked Bella up and started on the way back to my house. She cuddled into my chest shivering. I didn't notice how cold it was out here for her. Holding her close to me, I watched as she relaxed.

When we got home I put her down on the bed. Crawling on top of her I kissed her nose, causing her to blush. I kissed her sweet lips softly.

My hands reached down and wrapped around the waistband of her...my shorts, sliding them down I left her in her boy shorts. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. I reached under her tank top and lightly ran my fingers over her stomach causing her to moan. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I'm pretty sure she felt what she did to me. She wiggled a bit resulting in the both of us moaning. I pulled her legs from around my waist and watched as she pouted.

"Not yet baby." I told her.

Pulling of my shirt and pants, I climbed into bed in only my boxers and she curled into my side.

Sleep following her shortly after.

_**What did you just do?**_

**I stopped her?**

**For what?**

**I respect her body and innocence. I'm sorry if that's not good enough for you, but I don't want to claim her until I'm sure she's ready. She's my mate not yours. So stand down boy!**

_**Technically I'm you so she is mine. **_

**Shut up! **

I must seem crazy sitting here having an internal battle with my inner wolf.

Ha!

I crack myself up.

I really need to stop...

Kissing Bella's forehead I pull her nice and close, then whisper 'I love you' in her ear before heading off to sleep myself.

* * *

**Nice and sweet just how I like it.**

**Don't any of you think wrong I swear don't.**

**Well tell me what you thought**


	6. Authors Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I wanted to thank everyone who has put me on the favorite author or story list. I truly appreciate the support. However, at the present time I am not sure if or when I will be able to update this story as much as I would like. Life has been chaotic and my my man focus right now are the two stories that have gotten alot if attention lately. It seeems I need to take some time to assess this story and figure out how i can make it better.**

**I'm truly sorry for this but I want to make my readers happy and not bore them to death. And there is definitely a problem if even I dont like my own story.**

**So as of now ****_Always By Your Side _****is on hiatus.**

**_xoxo~ Angelica_**


End file.
